NFSBI: The Next Generation (DISCONTINUED)
by Artemis Hunter 441
Summary: Myri lived with her dad and new stepmom after her real mom was thrown in prison. Her puberty hit her hard, and did a good job to her Primary School best friend Ben Skywalker too. But then her real mom breaks out, and the team Ben leads has to stop her from hurting Myri, but there is a traitor in their mids, but who? Can Ben save her, before it's to late? UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1:_ **Prologue** _  
_

 ** _This is a sequel to my fist NFSBI story. You don't need to read it, but it may be confusing if you haven't read it._**

 ** _R & R please!_**

* * *

 _25th of July, 2015_

"Be careful little one." Alaika said as Ben stepped out of the passenger side of the car. "You know your father will get worried if you don't."

"Yes mom!" Ben said and he closed the door.

Alaika smiled. She had gotten used to Ben calling her his mother since she was regularly around him and his father. Ben was also some kind of son to her, since she might never have a child of her own. Even if she did marry Luke in 5 years, she was afraid of her father finding her out when she was pregnant and unable to protect herself without Luke around, then her father would take her back to Jefferson and treat her child the same way he treated her if it was a blackhead: like dirt on his perfect suit.

* * *

Ben walked on the plaza around the school, finding most of his classmates near the largest tree on the plaza.

"Hey Ben!" lots of girls greeted him in a flirty way.

"Hello girls." Ben politely said. He knew they were having crushes on him.

Ben looked around, but he couldn't find his best friend Myri. "Jacob, have you seen Myri?" he asked. "I can't find her."

"I saw her going inside, she didn't look very well after her mom dropped her off." Jacob replied. Jacob was another friend of Ben, quite a good friend.

"Thanks, I'll go find her." Ben said as he quickly walked into the school, to their classroom on the ground floor. As he stepped inside, he found Myri sitting in a corner while crying. Ben walked to her. "Myri, can I sit with you?"

Myri nodded, yet not stopping crying.

Ben sat down beside her and laid his left arm around her shoulders. "Wanna talk?" he asked. "You know you can tell me when you're down, you know."

Myri looked at him, sadness filled her emerald green eyes. "Ben, you are way too nice for a girl like me. I don't deserve a friend like you." she said.

"Myri, you need a friend like me. Tell me, tell me the reason of your sadness, and I will try to help you with everything I can." Ben said, pulling Myri against his side.

"I don't want to die yet, but I've got no reason to live!" Myri said. "The only ones sad will be you, dad and Syal, even my own mother doesn't love me!"

"Myri, look at me." Ben said.

Myri looked at Ben, straight in his kind crystal blue eyes.

"Live, live for me. I will help you out of that hell one day, as long as you keep believing in yourself. You're a wonderful and beautiful girl, your family is just blinded with the vision they have of the world. And you know they're wrong, you will survive these years." Ben encouraged her. "If you give up on your dad or Syal, just know that I'll always be there for you and that I shall hold you in your times of distress."

Myri smiled through her tears and hugged Ben's chest.

Ben also put his other arm around his best friend. He would do everything to make her happy again. Everything he could do. Everything…

* * *

Myri was sitting next to Ben as they sat in groups of four. Ben was an amazing friend she didn't deserve, and she was afraid for him. She was afraid her grandfather would find out and try to hit him too because of his fire red hair, if this would happen, Myri would probably never see Heaven in his eyes again.

Ben's eyes were the brightest shade of crystal blue, magnificent in their own way.

Myri loved just to look in them with her own green ones. But she didn't know Ben truly and deeply cared for her, wanting her to be safe and away from all the hurt her family brought her.

It was after school Ben dared to say his words to her. "Myri, be strong, be safe. Trust me."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this!**

 **Please follow and favorite if you like it!**

 **-Gryffindorgirl746**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2:_ **Wedding of Luke & Alaika**

* * *

 _14th of February 2016_

* * *

Ben had arrived with his father and stepmother at the location where the party was held.

He immediately saw his best friend Myri, who looked very happy.

"Hey Myri." Ben said.

"Hey Ben." Myri said.

"You look very pretty in pink." Ben said as he took her left hand with his right one.

"Thank you." Myri said and blushed pretty heavy.

Ben looked at the dance Myri's dad was dancing with his new stepmom. He knew it was the father-daughter dance, but because of the parental issues, it was a brother-sister dance. "Myri, would you want to dance with me? After dad and your aunt have danced their dance?" he asked.

Myri looked at him with wide eyes. "Yes!" she said, hugging Ben tightly.

Ben couldn't wait before they could dance, so he watched how his father danced. A waltz didn't look that hard, he could always try.

When that dance was done, more dancing pairs made their way to the dancefloor, Ben and Myri as well, who kept waltzing 5 songs long while the adults were long drained after 3 dances.

The night went on, sometimes they danced, other times they were snacking chips and a bit to drink while playing with Ben's cousins and Myri's sister.

* * *

Myri and Ben had sneaked out of the building towards the garden to look at the moon. Now they were laying on the grass outside, facing the sky.

"Thank you, for this night." Myri said as she turned her head to Ben.

"It was nothing, I'd do anything for you, you know that." Ben told when he had his head turned to her, smiling at her.

Myri blushed a little as she felt Ben taking her hand.

Ben rolled slowly on top of Myri, his crystal blue eyes staring deep into Myri's emerald green ones.

Myri blushed even more when he did that.

"You're beautiful, and if they can't see, they're just dumb and need glasses." Ben said and leaned down, kissing Myri on her lips with his eyes closed and his hands cupping her pretty face.

Myri closed her eyes as well, not knowing how to react otherwise. Ben was already a handsome boy, every girl from D.C. and in villages around knew that.

Ben let go of her slowly. "I will always love you." he said. "But I need to go now, I'm sorry Myri, I hope we'll see each other again in the future." and he left.

Myri was still lying on the grass, still blushing from what Ben had done to her. She knew Ben's kiss had been special, especially because the kiss had taken longer than 10 seconds. This kiss had been a kiss a boyfriend gives his girlfriend before he leaves. Myri knew about love, and she loved Ben very much, but she was still thinking he deserved someone better than her, someone without a scarred past.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3:_ **In the Garden of the Skywalker House**

* * *

 _A Saturday in July 2016_

* * *

Myri was surprise when she saw the garden behind Ben's house. She had never gone over to a friend's house before since she barely had any friends.

Ben's house looked already big from the outside and looked even bigger on the inside. And the garden contained a small storage and a sitting place in a wooden tower-figured building besides the trampoline, a table with 8 chairs and an old oak tree where a treehouse was built in.

Her sister Syal immediately runned to the trampoline and started to jump without her shoes on.

"Hey Myri, do you want to go with me into the treehouse?" Ben asked, holding out his hand in politeness for her.

"Of course." Myri said and blushed as Ben took her hand gently, leading her to the tree.

"Don't be afraid, I'll catch you if you fall." Ben said.

Myri smiled and climbed up the wooden stairs into the treehouse.

"I'm going to get something for us!" Ben called from down the stairs.

Myri settled down in the treehouse and looked around, mainly seeing childish paintings, colorful and happy. She giggled about the thought that Ben had made those.

The paintings were childish, but still beautiful.

Ben came back, with a small box of candy. He handed it out to her.

"Thank you." Myri said, taking a small wine gum.

"No problem." Ben said, smiling kindly at her. It was that kind of smile that would make a girl's heart melt down to the ground.

Myri felt her hart warm up, and blood rushed to her cheeks.

Ben sat down next to her, putting the box of sweets in front of them.

Myri bowed her head, she didn't want Ben to see how hard she was blushing, just because of him.

The next thing they know, they hear a girly giggle and the doors of the treehouse closed. It became cold as well.

Myri started trembling slightly while Ben tried to open the doors.

"We're stuck." Ben groaned. "And I have so my feelings that Syal is the one who did this."

"Why would my sister do this?" Myri asked as she rubbed her arms to stay warm.

"I don't know, can you think of a reason?" Ben asked.

'Because she knows I have a crush on you.' Myri replied in her thoughts, but she couldn't tell Ben, not yet at least. So she replied with: "I don't know either."

"I can only hope this is just a stupid joke." Ben said as he sat down again and wrapped an arm around Myri's shoulder. "At least I'm stuck with a beautiful girl."

"I'm not beautiful." Myri immediately said.

"You are Myri. And once you go to High School, all the boys will fall for you like a falling rock, no exceptions." Ben said. "I will probably fall like that as well."

"You're too strong to fall like that." Myri said, her face as red as a ripe tomato.

"Oh yeah?" Ben asked just before he wrapped both his arms around her.

Myri didn't mean to do it, but Ben was amazingly warm against her, and she couldn't deny the little crush she had on him, thus she gave him a kiss on his cheek.

* * *

 _ **I'm sorry that I took so long, school and homework...  
**_

 _ **Well, I hope you enjoyed this, I'll see you next time!**_

 _ **-AlaikaSkywalkerAntilles1**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4:_ **All That Happened All Those Years**

* * *

The years went on for both Ben & Myri.

But their lives developed in different ways.

Myri's parents got divorced, her mother went in jail for killing the Senators Giddean Danu and Tendau Bendon. She lived with her father in Washington D.C., closer to his sisters and their husbands. from then on, she lived a more peaceful life at home and a more social life at school. Both she and her sister were way happier than before.

At the age of 16, Myri had grown up to a young woman with the height of 1 meter 65. Her physical appearance had changed very much too, her body had gotten the shape of an hourglass with perfect round hips, a flat stomach, skinny limbs, and good C-cup sized boobs. There were barely any scars left of her 4 years living in hell on her pinkish skin since her father treated her well and never laid a finger on her.

Her father married Mara Jade on February 14 in 2020, and she gained a half-sister and a half-brother in the first 5 years of that marriage.

Ben gained a stepmother and 4 half-siblings before he became 9 years old.

Since that, his physical appearance changed very much. Since he started to train to become a NFSBI Agent when he was 12, he had started producing muscles everywhere on his body, especially his torso and his arms. Both his father and stepmother were helping him after school with particular moves for attack and defense in hand-to-hand combat and anything with a lightsaber.

At age 16, Ben's body was in perfect shape for a future NFSBI Agent. His fire red hair was now longer and made him look like a bad boy type of guy, especially when Ben wore black clothing. He was 1 meter 80 tall and thus 3 centimeters taller than his father and a head taller than his stepmother.

* * *

 _1st of October 2027, 1st day of high school_

* * *

"Thanks dad for dropping me off!" Myri said as she stepped out of the car.

"No problem sweetie, and try to make some friends here." Wedge said.

"Sure dad." Myri said and closed the door with a smack, walking towards her new school, School Without Walls High School. She hoped the guys wouldn't try to hit on her because she was wearing some damn short skirt made of jeans material. Myri heard her father driving away from the school.

"Hello there, hot stuff." a guy said.

Myri quickly turned around to see a brunette guy with small braids in his hair, dark brown eyes, a bad breath and beaver-like teeth. This guy was the same length as she was. "I'm sorry, but I need to go." she quickly said, ready to run away.

But the guy with beaver teeth gripped her arm tightly. "You're not going anywhere, you're too hot to walk around in the wild." he said, pulling her closer, close enough to kiss her.

But a very tall guy ripped the brunette away from her. "If you ever touch her again, you'll be sorry you did that." the tall guy said.

The brunette guy mumbled something and walked away.

Myri looked up at her rescuer.

He had shaggy fire red hair, sky blue eyes and a very strong body with very muscled limbs and torso. And in his black clothing, he seemed to be a bad boy type: He wore jeans with a silver belt and a black leather blouse, silver chains around his neck, wrists and one in his pocket as well.

"Uh, thanks for saving me." Myri said nervously.

Her rescuer looked down on her. "Don't you recognize me anymore Myri?" he asked.

Myri took a better look, but she really couldn't recognize him. "I'm sorry, but who are you?" she asked.

Her rescuer gave her a friendly smile. "I know I've changed very much since the last time we saw each other at my father's wedding. And I'm very sorry I wasn't there at your father's wedding with my mother." he said. "It's okay that you don't recognize me."

Myri's eyes wided. "Ben!" she happily shouted and hugged him tightly. "I've missed you very much! Why did I never hear a thing from you?" she asked as she pulled away.

"I've started to train to become just like my father. The whole agency presumes I'm going to replace my father when he retires, and that my first born son will take my place and so on." Ben replied. "The agency is slowly becoming more of a federal agency and is as well recognized as one by the government, yet the training is still done in secrecy to be sure no anti-JEDI movement can try to attack the Academy."

"I understand that part, but are Holo-phone calls not allowed then?" Myri asked.

"We're only allowed to call our parents, and when your parents are divorced, you're only allowed to call the parent who is the closest to you, and that's my dad." Ben replied.

"Now we're talking about family, I don't really know what kind of connection I have with you right now." Myri said. "Cause my dad married your mom and your dad married my aunt. Aren't we family by law now?"

"Well, we're not biological related. So I'd say I'm your stepbrother and step cousin." Ben told as they went into the school.

"Stepbrother sounds the best, it will tell particular people to stay away from me." Myri said. "It'll make me feel more safe."

"If it makes you feel better, I'll agree on your choice." Ben said.

"Thank you Ben, you're the best!" Myri said and hugged him again.

"No problem Myri, I'd do anything for you." Ben said, hugging her back.

* * *

Myri didn't have any trouble anymore with boys who wanted to hit on her. The news that Ben was her stepbrother had gone through the school very quick. And apparently, most boys had seen how much muscle Ben had and thought twice before they would approach Myri.

Most girls were incredibly jealous of Myri that she had such a handsome stepbrother.

Myri just rolled her eyes at the jealousy and just loved the way Ben was looking at her, which was not at her body, but at her face.

* * *

 _2nd of October 2027, 2nd day of high school_

* * *

Wedge dropped his youngest daughter off again. But to his shock, his daughter didn't go towards the girl groups, but approached a very tall boy with short red hair that looked like they were on fire and intense blue eyes.

The boy wore jeans with a silver belt and a black leather blouse with ragged edges, silver chains around his neck, wrists and one in his pocket as well. He was very well muscled all over his body and looked very fit.

There were 6 full human guys around him with exactly the same clothing, just different colors hair, eyes and skin.

The group was sitting on a low wall.

Wedge opened the door on his side and ran up to Myri, his hand on his gun for the case he would have to shoot one of the boys if they wanted to hurt his little girl.

The boy with flamy red hair stood up and hugged Myri, his muscled arms on her back and not on her waist like a boyfriend would do. He was at least 13 centimeters taller than Myri and at least 6 times as strong as she was.

Myri saw him. "Dad?! What are you doing?" she asked.

"Myri, these guys look way to dangerous. I'm not letting you with them." Wedge said.

"Dad, it's just Ben and some of his friends." Myri told.

"Ben?" Wedge asked.

"Ben Skywalker." the boy with flamy red hair said. "I'm your stepson."

Wedge didn't know what happened. "What the hell happened to you those 12 years?" he asked. "You don't look like the boy I remember at all."

"I was only 4, I'm 16 now. I just went through my puberty pretty early." Ben said, flexing the muscles on his arms. "And I have already started training to be an JEDI like dad and mom."

"You're calling my sister your mother?" Wedge asked.

"She raised me for the past 12 years, I didn't know what else to call her. Stepmother sounded way to unequaled and I found calling her by name way to formal." Ben replied.

"Well, at least I now know I've got a strong stepson to protect my daughters." Wedge said, forming a smile on his face.

"And these guys will help me by protecting her, right guys?" Ben asked.

"Yes chef!" the other 6 guys said.

"Why do they call you chef?" Wedge asked.

"I'm the leader of this squad. We're a team of apprentices and the teachers choose me as their leader." Ben replied. "The teachers expect me to have leadership quality, like my father and grandfather before me."

"Oh, that way around. Could you introduce me to your squad?" Wedge asked.

"Of course sir." Ben said.

All 6 guys stood up, standing in one straight line.

"Let me introduce you to Oliver Welling,"

Oliver had slight longer light brown hair, greyish blue eyes and a light skin. He was strong and fit as well, but not like Ben and he was at least 5 centimeters smaller.

"Jonathan Beaumont,"

Jonathan had short ebony black hair, emerald green eyes and a slight tanned skin. He didn't have that much muscle in his arms, but his legs were very well trained off and neared the same height as Ben.

"Dayan Moukossov,"

Dayan had short dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and a light tanned skin. His arms were trained off the most, but his legs looked pretty weak.

"Peter Herrington,"

Peter had short sun blonde hair, emerald green eyes and a very light skin. He was around Myri's height and probably still needed his growth spurt while the other guys already had theirs. His body was as well trained off, but had slight less muscle than Ben.

"Youssef Tamar,"

He had the looks of a Moroccan guy and probably was one with his ebony black hair, dark brown eyes and very tanned skin. Youssef was strong as well, but not enough to rival Ben's straight, and his height was a trouble as well since he seemed to be at least 10 centimeters smaller as Ben.

"and Ivan Jacobs."

The last member of the squad was the tallest one, he seemed to be like 1 meter 90 and he was very trained as well. Ivan had long blonde locks, sky blue eyes and a light skin. A guy that would attach many woman from Jefferson if the Supremacy had taken over America during the past years.

"I appreciate you guys around both of my daughters, as long as you swear to protect them, even against a squad member of yours." Wedge said. "I hope that is possible, by the all of you."

"Sir, yes sir! Mr. Antilles." the squad replied, excluding Ben.

"Mr. Antilles, I promise to protect both Syal and Myri as the stepbrother I should be to them." Ben told.

"Watch your squad, I trust you the most of them all, don't disappoint me." Wedge said, nearly pointing his blaster to Ben's heart.

"I won't sir." Ben said. His voice sounded very honest.

Wedge had to believe him on his word, and otherwise he knew where he could find Ben and his family. He had the address. With that in his head, Wedge drove away towards the military training fields at Constitution Garden.

"Is your stepdad always like that?" Youssef asked.

"Well, I haven't seen him in 12 years because I was busy at the Academy." Ben replied. "You'd better ask Myri."

"Dad is just being the protective father towards his daughters, he doesn't want us to be hurt by any kind of guy." Myri told. "Nothing to worry about."

"It's not uncommon for fathers to be protective over their daughters." Dayan said.


End file.
